Of Cats and Vampiric Smells
by WingsRider
Summary: Second One-shot following My Jasper. Jasper/Leah. Rosella's childhood experiences and the newest one, meeting Sue's cat, Cheese. I own nothing. R


**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for Po-carrots. All of the continued support is very appreciated and I do answer the reviews. If I miss you, I'm sorry but thank you as well. This is the second one-shot following My Jasper and in order to understand it, you gotta read it. This one follows no particular plot. Just looks into Rosella's childhood.**

**Heh...I'm late with this, huh? I've been busy with...a party, babysitting, and the midnight showing of the Fast and the Furious. I was supposed to pick up my mom from the airport today. She's been in Turkey for over a month visiting my sister whose husband is stationed over there. However, mama's plane left without her on a stop in Chicago. Poor mom. She's stuck there for two days before the next flight heads home.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I own Nikolai**.

* * *

Leah's POV

Rosella gripped Jasper's leg, staring at Sue's newest addition to the family. I could see wariness in Rosella's eyes as she looked the creature up and down, as if preparing to attack it or for it to attack her. Sam and Emily were watching in amusement while Levi, now four as well, stood watching Rosella like something was wrong with her. She got those looks a lot. They were friends somewhat but Rosella tended to be a lot more outgoing or...unusual then Levi who stuck to Emily's lap. Mama's boy.

The creature was a nine-week old kitten with orange fur and adorable blue eyes. Mom got him only recently. Some kids had been in front of the grocery store with a box full of them. Apparently their cat had come home after some fun and had a litter of seven not long after. They couldn't keep them so they were giving them away. Mom picked this little guy out, naming him Cheese since he looked like a big block of cheddar. We'd come to visit her at La Push and it happened to be at the same time as Emily and Sam and we were all introduced to Cheese (the cat). Levi liked him immediately while Rosella hissed and hid behind Jasper.

"Rosella, I highly doubt he's going to eat you," Jasper said to Rosella as she glared at the cat who merely stared at her innocently and with curious eyes. A tiny mew left his mouth and Baby shuddered.

"Daddy, I'm a wolf," she told Jasper. "He's a cat. He's my arch foe. Don't you know the rules of cats and dogs?"

"Not all dogs hate cats, little wolf," Jasper said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But look at him, daddy! He's seems suspicious!" What kind of four-year-old uses the word 'suspicious'? Oh, right. Mine.

"No, he's not," I picked him up and he began to purr as I buried my face in his orange fluff. "He's just a baby, Rosie. All he wants is love, food and fun." I would think that cats would hate us shapeshifters but Cheese had no problems with getting close to us. If he'd been mine, I don't think I would have named him after a dairy product, even though, it was kind of cute.

Rosella refused to unlock her death grip on Jasper.

"Mama! That's freeternizing with the enemy!" she accused.

"Fraternizing," Jasper corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No, it's not," I snickered, putting the cat down, making Rosella squeak when he came close. "It's not fraternizing, either. Levi likes him, right buddy?"

"Yeah," he nodded, his thick black hair no longer as wild as it once was. Instead, Emily had managed to comb it down and I knew immediately he'd look like Sam when he was older. Sue walked in with some cookies.

"It's okay, Rosella," she spoke. "You don't have to like Cheese."

"I like cheese...just not that, Cheese," she told her grandmother. "Can I have a cookie, please?"

"Of course, dear. Levi, you can have one, too." Sue loved both Levi and Rosella, even if Levi wasn't her grandson. Recently, mom had been bugging Seth to get a girlfriend because she wanted more grandbabies but Seth was too worried about imprinting on a girl while dating another.

Jasper and I sat down to talk with mom, Sam and Emily. You know, casual conversation. Pack lives, things we'd been doing, were planning on doing and so on. It took me a moment to notice Rosella sneaking around the couch carefully, her blue eyes sharp and her entire body poised. On the other side, I saw Cheese, his tiny back legs anticipating a pounce, his ears focused and his whiskers forward. I poked my husband and pointed. Jasper looked over and smirked.

Rosella jumped out, ready to fight. Cheese also pounced but Rosella's fierce look melted into one of complete horror and surprise. She tried to run away, but socks and wooden floors don't mix. She looked like a cartoon character when they run in place in a moment of running away. She got a grip and when she got a few feet away, she turned around to face Cheese. He arched his back like a tough tom, his hair standing on end, his tail more like a squirrel's and his ears laid back.

When he gave a side jump toward her, she squeaked and ran to us.

"Mama!" I grabbed her but couldn't stop laughing.

"Baby, he's not gonna hurt you," I told her. She only clutched to me harder. "Okay, mom, we're gonna go. Embry's coming over and Rosella wants to see him."

"Embry's coming!?" Baby immediately perked up and Jasper sighed patiently.

"Thanks for visiting," mom spoke as I stood to hug her tightly. She kissed Rosella's cheek and then as she kissed Jasper, she straightened his collar. "You take good care of them both, alright, dear?"

"With pleasure, Sue," he said charmingly.

"Bye, Sam, Emily, Levi," I waved at them.

"Take care, Leah," Emily answered me and I turned to look at Cheese briefly who sat all tiny on the hall carpet, his blue eyes sparkling and his cute cuteness just completely irrisistible.

"Want to say goodbye to the kitty, baby?" I asked Rosella and she gave a pure Jasper glare to the cat and snubbed him. "Well, that says it all. Later, mom."

"Bye-bye, Grandma!" Rosella gave one last wave and then we were gone.

Once Jasper released Rosella from her seat in the car, she shot across the yard to Embry who sat on a boulder near Jacob and Renesmee. Embry grinned widely and accepted her hug enthusiastically.

"Cheese attacked me!" Rosella said immediately and the looks the three gave her made me snicker. I'd let them figure it out.

Jasper had already headed in so, I took my time as I climbed up the steps and right as I walked through the door, someone was standing right there, making my breath hitch in surprise. Nikolai blinked impassively and stared at me as if I were about to be his next meal. Didn't he have anything better to do than creep me out?

"Something wrong, Nikolai?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. Sometimes he gave really cryptic responses to anything you asked. Don't ever try explaining why he does some of the things he does. You'll only keep yourself awake at night and eventually lose your sanity. There's only one thing to understand about Nikolai.

He's weird. That's all there is to it.

"Nothing at all, Miss Leah," he replied. Did I mention he refers to everyone with a Miss or a Mister ahead of it? He can be overly polite which makes him even creepier in the situations he uses it in. Alice is the only one he treats normally.

"Then why are you staring at me?" I said sharply.

"I am only observing," he responded, his Russian accent flowing smoothly.

"Observe someone else, Nikolai," I retorted. "I'm sure Baby would like a staring contest with you as usual. Go find her." Watching Rosella and Nikolai have a staring contest was one of those moments you treasure...and where I don't mind being near the dude for a long period of time.

"It's not a staring contest that I seek, Miss Leah," Nikolai was beginning to sound amused.

"Then what is it?" I was getting irritated now. If he kept this up, I would punch him. Unfortunately, it would only shatter my hand and entertain him more. Jasper would scold me and then Carlisle would begin the painful and unwelcome process of probbing my fingers and snapping them back into place. Not pleasant.

"Your scent," Nikolai stated and I frowned.

"My scent?" I repeated. "Come on! I know I stink to you vampires and the only one who likes it is Jasper, but you don't need to harp on me about it every now and then. I swear, you pale-faced, blood-sucking ba--"

"You smell of vampire," he cut me off.

"...I smell...of vampire..." I said it slowly, letting each word process gradually.

"Yes. It's getting quite strong," he nodded. "I am sure Mr. Jasper has noticed it, he has. It is very evident if one is used to your normal putrid stench. You smell lovely now. You and Mr. Jasper certainly are active." He was holding back laughter by now.

"Jasper? Strong? What do you mean my normal putrid stench?!" I fumbled my words, unable to concentrate.

"Good day, Miss Leah. I shall go inform Alice of this development," Nikolai smiled and he went to find the Fortune Teller.

"Jasper!" I couldn't believe this but before I could go scream at my imprint, there was something else that needed to be addressed. "Active?...Nikolai! How _active_ we are is none of your friggin business! Jasper!"

Here we go again.

* * *

**A/N: There we are. Baby #2 is on the way. Rosella is based off my four-year-old niece who uses the word suspicious. I was digging through my sister's pantry for her hidden stash of candy and the kid comes up and tells me I look suspicious. Kid's a friggin genius, I tell you. She sees everything! As for Cheese, he's based off my stupid dumb cat, Kyo-Kyo, who ran into the sliding glass door thinking it was wide open. But he still is adorable. I love kittens!  
**

**I'll make more when I have the time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me of any spelling mistakes or if you just want to comment. Flames ignored. :)**


End file.
